Resident Evil: Fish Bowl
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: Three friends are on their way to a comic convention, when they come across this device that brings them into the world of resident evil. But things go wrong. Follow along with Sam, Kelly, and Alex as they try to stay alive in a world unknown to them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun rose over the city of Toronto, as the birds began to wake up and the dew dripped away. On a sleepy street, three really good friends are sleeping, enjoying the comfort of their beds. That is till a series of loud alarms goes off, waking everyone up, from a deep sleep.

"Wake up! We have a long drive ahead of us!" A male yells in the stairwell of a normal house.

The sounds of annoyed groans, can be heard from two rooms. Both feminine. Ten minutes later, two young females come stumbling out, heading towards the bathroom. From the looks of it they were both around 26 year old, both with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and athletic bodies. Tho one had two tattoo's and a few piercings. While they were getting ready, down stairs someone was busy getting ready for a long drive.

"Hey! Are you two up?" He yells as he makes some eggs, only he seems to be burning them.

"Yes Alex, we're up!" One of the girls yells down the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, he tries to focus on breakfast. Looking at him, he's 6'1, about 27 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and also had an athletic body. Thirty minutes later, one of the girls comes down, wearing shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. After dropping a few bags, she heads for the kitchen.

"Why the early wake up call Alex?" She says as she opens the fridge, looking for something to drink.

Alex laughs. "Look Sam, we have a really long drive, and I want to get there at a reasonable time."

Laughing back, Sam heads over to him. "We're not driving there. We're taking a plane, so we have time to kill."

"Really?" Alex says in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay the planes leaves at 1:30pm, and it's what? 9:30am, so like I said. We have time." With a smile, Sam sits on the counter, watching Alex attempt to cook.

"True, so when is Kelly coming down? I'm making food." He says looking down at the pan.

Sam laughs. "Is that what we're calling that?"

He looks at it and begins to laugh as well. "Well, tell Kelly to hurry up and we'll go for a good meal before we take off."

"You got it." Sam jumps off the counter and heads for the stairs.

Cleaning things up, Alex waits for the girls to come down, so he can finally eat. But as he was waiting this weird feeling came over him. It was like a cold chill going up his spin. To make things worse, a black crow was outside the kitchen window. Just staring at him. not making a sound.

"I hate crows." Alex mumbles under his breathe. Turning around, he screams.

"What was that for?" Kelly gives him the 'are you crazy' look.

"Sorry, didn't hear you two, come down, and there was this really creepy crow outside the window." Alex points to the crow that's still watching them.

The girls look over. "Oh wow, that is creepy." Kelly starts heading for the door.

"Ya, let's head out. I'm starving." Sam joins her shortly with Alex right behind her.

After thirty minutes of several attempts, they finally got all their things in the car, and headed off to get some food. But along the way, more weird and creepy things continued to happen to happen to them. It takes them almost two hours to find a place to eat, that was near the airport.

"I can't wait to get to Texas!" Sam says as the waiter leaves with their order.

"I know, this convention is going to be awesome!" Alex laughs, until he sees the girls looking at him oddly.

Through the meal, nothing out of the ordinary happened, until they got out of the restaurant. At first it was hard to see, but once they looked at it for the second time, it was very clear.

"Is it me, or does those licence plants say 'Raccoon City' on them?" Kelly asked looking at three licences in a row.

"That is just too freaky. Kind of like the fact that the waiters name was Albert." Alex says on the way to the car.

"It could be nothing." Sam puts her seatbelt on. "But then again, it could mean something."

They all laugh before heading to the airport, to wait in a really long line, for a really long time. Several hours later, they were finally on the plane, heading for the states, which will take several more hours.

"It's a good thing the convention starts tomorrow. We'll need all the sleep we can get." Sam says sitting near the aisle.

"Before we sleep Sam, I want to do a little shopping with you." Kelly says over Alex, who was in the middle.

Aside from falling asleep through half of the flight, the group somehow finds all their bags, a cab to drive them to the hotel, register for some prize giveaways, and make it to their room, all before they collapsed. It seems they didn't pack light for this trip.

"Where are you guys putting your outfits for tomorrow?" Alex slowly takes his out.

"Not sure yet. Still have to get a few things." Kelly respond looking at hers.

Walking out, Sam looks at Alex. "Are you sure there's nothing else for you to wear, that doesn't require two people to help you put it on?"

Looking down at his outfit, he thinks about it. "Hmm, but Dead Space is one of my favourite games. Next to Halo."

Thinking about it, no one can come up with an outfit. "Why don't you come with us, and if you can't find anything, then go as the main character from your game." Kelly finally says something after ten minutes.

"Sounds good to me." Alex agrees, but still takes his outfit out. Just incase.

Once everything is put away the group, heads out to go for some shopping. Tho with all the traffic, it takes them longer than planned. For some reason when they got there, they were expecting to see very little costume shops, but instead they found hundreds of shores, with costumes from all kinds of games. It didn't take them long to find something.

"So Sam, what did you get?" Alex asked, waiting in line to pay.

"I got a Princess Peach outfit. What about you?" Sam looks back after putting the costume on the counter.

"I got Sub Zero. Do you know what Kelly got?" He asks looking around for her.

"She paid already and is looking around. And she got Princess Zelda, in the outfit near the end of the game." Sam replies as she pays.

"Can't wait to see them on you guys." Alex winks at Sam, who just laughs.

"Where to next?" Kelly asks walking up to them as Alex pays.

They think about it. "How about, movie, dinner,and then hotel?" Alex quickly says as he turn around and faces them.

"What movie?" The girls asks at the same time.

He thinks about it. "I guess, whatever is good?" He begins to laugh as they head out of the store.

"Sounds good, now all we need to do is, find a good movie theater, and we're all set." Sam says in between laughs.

It doesn't take them long to find a theater, Tho it was the decision on what to watch that took the longest. Three hours later, they were heading for a restaurant.

"That was a really good movie." Sam says to Kelly, who nods her head in agreement.

"It could've been better." Alex practically yells out, as they walk down the street, near their hotel.

"So what shall we eat?" Kelly looks at the group, while Alex and Sam think about it. "Pizza!"

All three of them laugh as they make their way there. Once inside they get this weird feeling.

"Is it me or do you feel as though something very odd is going on here?" Sam was the first to speak, after ordering.

The other two give each other looks. "I was thinking it was just me, till Alex said something while in the store."

"What happened?" Sam looked at them with a concerned look on her face.

"Let's talk about this in the hotel." Alex suddenly says before Kelly could open her mouth.

From that moment on, they didn't say a word, till they got into their room. Even then, the silence continued for a few hours as they got ready for tomorrow. It was only when they were about to sleep, that Alex said something.

"I thought I saw something in the store, but it turned out to be nothing." He said to them quickly.

"Come on Alex, I told you what I saw by the airport." Kelly said looking at Alex and Sam's face.

"I have no idea what it means, but it's just too freaky for me to talk about right now. I'm off to bed. Night girls." He winks at them before heading to his room.

Now that they were alone, the two girls look at each other. "So what do you think all this freaky shit?" Sam asks getting into bed.

Thinking about it, Kelly does the same. "I'm not sure, Sam. Maybe in the morning. it will all come together."

By morning, no one wanted to talk about it. All they were focused on, was getting ready, and praying they both beat traffic and not get laughed at too much. After all how many times do you see Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Sub Zero walking down the street trying to get a cab? Not often. Tho thanks to Comic Con, they weren't stared at too much. Once they got there, they felt a little bit better, being around others that were dressed up.

"This is too cool!" Kelly pretty much screams as she pulls Sam along, with Alex not too far behind.

It was only a few hours into the day when the girls come across this exhibit without a label. Not knowing what it was or what it does, they go looking for Alex.

"Hey! We found this weird looking exhibit with no label. You have to see it!" Alex first screams when Kelly sneaks up behind him.

The girls laugh, as he gives them a dirty look. "Bring me to it."

They drag him all the way to the exhibit. To their surprise and worrisome, no one was around. Looking at the thing, it almost looked like a GameCube. Only with more buttons, and a display box in the front.

"So what does it do?" Alex says as he goes for one of the four buttons.

Before the girls can respond to him, Alex presses the button, causing a blinding light, to fill the whole room. When they're finally able to see, they find themselves in a new, but yet familiar place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was grey, cold, and it looked familiar to them. Freaking out, they look around trying to find anyone from the convention, but they were alone. Trying to calm down, Alex and Kelly head for this door, while Sam went up these stairs behind her. But when she got to the top, someone grabs her by the throat, and slams her into the wall, causing her to scream. Very loud. Looking down, Sam sees the last person on earth to be choking her.

"Wesker!?" Sam manages to say, with wide eyes.

He looks at her and then gives her a once over. "How do you know my name?" His voice was showing his level of frustration.

Unable to speak, Sam tries to get him to let go of her, but it wasn't working. Nor were her kicks to his legs. That only seemed to piss him off more.

"Let her go Wesker!" He looks over to see Chris Redfield with two other people. Also dressed in odd looking clothes.

"And if I don't?" Wesker tightens his grip on Sam's throat.

Thinking fast Sam, goes for his sunglasses, causing him to give her the dirtiest look ever. "Give them back."

"Let. Me. Go. First!" Sam said between gasps.

Wesker thinks about it, then moves closer to her. "If I do this, I want to know everything about how you got here."

"Thinking about it, Sam looks him straight in the eyes. "Deal." She says as she slowly turns blue.

Taking a few minutes, Wesker finally drops her. "Glasses." He holds out his hand, waiting for her to hand them over. Trying to breathe, Sam slowly stands up, and hands them over to him.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Kelly suddenly yells after several minutes of silence.

Walking over to the device, he takes it out of Alex's hands. "Is this the thing that brought you here?"

"Yes Wesker. That's it. Tho we don't know how it works or why." Sam says while looking around the room.

"Okay this is really weird. What is going on?" Chris whines, even though everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Look Redfield, we're not sure." Alex starts to say.

"All we know is we were last in Houston Texas, attending a convention when we found this device. We pressed a button and the next thing we knew we were here." Kelly finishes for Alex, before Chris could get near him.

Taking a closer look at it, Wesker tries to make an attempt to find out how it works, when he hits one of the buttons. Sending them to this dark hallway.

"Way to go Wesker." Chris pats him on the shoulder.

"Does any of you know where we are?" Kelly asks the group as Wesker checks out her outfit.

"Ask Sam. She's the RE fan. Not me." Alex points to Sam, who just laughs nervously.

"Oh um. Before I say, Chris and Wesker, those two are Kelly and Alex." The two smile nervously. "And we are in Code Veronica, and from the looks of it, before Claire leaves the island."

Chris runs over to her. "Claire's here?"

"Someone is coming! Hide!" Kelly tells everyone as her and Alex hide.

Grabbing Chris and Sam, Wesker hides. As they wait, the group soon hears two voices. One female and the other was hard to tell, until they come into view. When Chris sees Claire, he tries to run over to her, but gets stopped by Wesker.

"Let me go Wesker!" Chris hisses at him.

"Wait Chris." Sam says right before this really girlish scream comes from the room Claire went into.

"Wait for what? That!?" Chris begins to get furious.

"It's not what you think Chris. And you can let go of him." Sam says as she looks over at him.

Letting Chris go, Wesker and the others follow behind him. Inside they find Claire with some guy and what they could only think was a girl, only with short hair.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S JUST TOO WRONG AND FRIGGING SICK!" Chris, Alex, and Wesker all yell the moment they see this. And right behind them was Kelly, Claire, and Sam laughing.

But they only stop when they see the others giving them weird looks.

"Who are you?" Chris looks at the guy standing next to Claire.

"My name is um." He starts.

"Just tell him. He'll be nice to you, if you tell him the truth." Kelly says in a sweet voice.

"My name is Steve Burnside. And that's Alfred Ashford." He says after a few deep breathes.

"That wasn't so hard." Chris says as he walks over to Wesker.

"Wait...that's a dude?" Alex says as he points at Alfred.

"I have a question." Sam says walking behind Chris, as Alfred eyeing her dress.

"What is your question Sam?" Wesker doesn't look up from examining the device.

"What guarantee do we have, that you can fix that, so everyone can go back to normal?" After saying that, she has to push Alfred away, who was trying to figure out if her dress was his size.

Thinking about it, he looks up, and over to the others, who are waiting. "There is no guarantee. I need time to figure out, how it works, what is wrong with it, and how I can fix it."

As Wesker said that, the button was pressed and all eight of them were sent to a new location. Only this time they're outside, at night, and there's no one around.

Screaming like a little girl, Sam covers Alfred's mouth. "We need to get out of here now!" Sam tells them as she pulls Alfred.

"Why what's wrong?" Alex asks looking scared.

"Wesker?"

"Yes?"

"Three words and you will understand." Sam tries to talk, while Alfred fights her.

"Only three words?" Kelly looked very confused, as did the others.

"Yes. Three words. T-Virus. Outbreak. Zoo." Everyone looks at Sam and then Wesker.

He sighs. "I hate Umbrella. We have to move fast."

"Why?" Steve says in an annoying voice.

"Why? Cause I don't want to be killed by a lion. That's why." Wesker yells as he follows Sam and Alfred.

Sticking his tongue out, Steve slowly follows behind them, not realizing a lion was behind him. Until someone new yells out, causing the lion to run after them. Freaking out, Steve screams, runs past the group, with Alfred running behind him. Also screaming.

"I'll get them." Claire says starting to run after them.

"I'll go with her." Kelly tells Chris before he can open his mouth.

"Thanks!" Was all he could get out before she was after Claire.

Ten minutes later...

"So what do we do now?" Alex complains as the group somehow finds a safe place.

"We have to wait for Kelly, Claire, Steve, and the freak get back, before we do anything." Chris responds back.

"Need any help?" Sam asks Wesker, who is swearing his head off, trying to fix the device.

He looks up at her. "Maybe... Aren't you cold in that...thing?"

"I'm Canadian. This isn't cold. Now how can I help you?" She smiles at him.

"Tell me how this works!" Wesker yells as he tosses it to his side.

"I can't, cause I don't know how it works, and if I knew, I would tell you." Sam walks over to it and picks it up.

"Stop looking at her ass Wesker." Chris suddenly says causing him to go bright red.

"Wow you can blush?" Was all Sam said as she handed him the device and walked away.

Everyone soon laughs when Wesker gives Chris this 'I'm going to kill you' look. Seconds later they all scream when the door bursts open and five people walk in.

"CLAIRE!" Chris yells as he hugs his sister tight.

"Can't breathe!" Claire tries to get out, but Chris doesn't listen till Kelly comes over.

"She can't breathe Chris... And guys this is..." Kelly begins.

"Kevin Ryman." Wesker finishes her sentence.

Feeling confused no one says a single word or moves. That is until something hits the door. Hard. Pointing her gun, Claire tells Steve and Alfred to be silent. In her own quiet way. Everything was going good, the thing out side was slowing down, until the device started to make weird sounds. Which causes whatever was outside the door, more determined to get in.

"Why is it doing that?!" Chris yells over the sound of the device.

"What?!" Wesker yells back.

"What?!" For some reason was Chris' response back.

As the two continued to say 'what' to each other, the group tries their best to either get out or find something to defend themselves against the thing outside. But before the door breaks down, a flash of light blinds everyone but Wesker.

"I'm blind!" Alfred suddenly screams at the top of his lungs.

Ignoring him, Wesker looks around trying to understand where they've been taken. But so far, he's been unlucky.

"Can any of you see?" His voice was showing how annoyed he was getting.

"Right now, no one but you. So you'll have to describe what you see Wesker." Chris says in a sarcastic tone.

"There's a lot of sand."He begins only to stop when he hears voices.

"LEON! HELP!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam and Kelly both say at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Steve says as he walks to a ledge.

Holding him back, Chris looks at the group. "Who was that and where are we?"

"We're in RE 4 on some island I believe near Spain." Kelly says.

"And that would be Ashley Graham. Which means Leon shouldn't be too far behind her." Sam finishes.

"Leon's here?" Claire perks up causing both Steve and Chris to give her this look.

Before anyone can say anything something lands in the middle of the group. "What the?" Chris, Alex, Kevin, and Claire all say at the same time.

Looking down Kelly's face goes pale. "GRENADE! RUN!" She yells as she turns around and runs away from the grenade.

Doing the same, the group goes off in two directions. All praying that they make it before it goes off. Looking around, dazed, confused, and now deaf. The group tries to locate everyone.

"Kelly! Sam! Claire! Alex! And other people I don't know!" Kevin yells out.

At first no one responds to him, but as time goes on, they start moving.

"Who's alive?" Wesker yells at everyone as if he was still captain of the S.T.A.R.S.

"Chris, Kelly, Steve, and the cross-dresser are alive." Chris responds.

"Too bad. Was hoping you died Redfield." Wesker says without looking at him.

"Where's Claire?" Steve frantically looks around the group to see if she's still with them.

"CLAIRE!" They hear Sam's voice come from behind them.

As they all turn to head in the direction, the sound of gunfire echoes, and screams. Freaking out, Chris runs towards it, with the group following close behind him.

"Come on out Leon! Or this time, I will kill her." A strong male voice yells out.

Looking around the corner, they see this guy holding on to someone in a pink dress, and beyond them was this shack. Soon the door, slowly opens.

"Alright, we're heading out. Don't hurt her." Leon yells as he, Alex and Claire walk into view.

The guy laughs. "That's a good boy. And if I were you, Wesker. I'd stop moving or she gets it. Only this time, I aim for her head." He turns his back to the wall.

"Still sharp for your age, eh Jack?" Sam says slowly.

"Are you okay?" Wesker asks as the others move next to Wesker.

"I'm okay, I think. Ashley needs help." Sam tells him.

Trying his best, Alex makes an attempt to go after Ashley, only to get stopped by a bullet.

"No one goes anywhere till I get an explanation as to why you freaks are here!?" Jack screams, pointing the gun at Sam's head.

"We don't have time! The device is counting down!" Kelly yells pointing at the device in Chris' hand.

Freaking out, Chris screams like a little girl, and tosses the device into the air. And what seemed like a bad idea at first, until Jack went after it. Pushing Sam into Wesker, Jack grabs the device.

"Why didn't you come after me Leon!?" Ashley starts yelling at Leon, as Jack points his gun at the others.

Seconds later, before Jack could do anything, another binding light, blinds everyone. Even Wesker. Soon the group is caught off guard by the sudden downpour of rain, and Alfred crying. As they wait for the blindness to wear off, something very large, and heavy starts walking towards them.


End file.
